


You're the one i want

by sunshine_528



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, criminal minds fanfic, jennifer jareau - Freeform, jennifer jareau fanfic, jennifer jareau/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528
Summary: For a while now you've had feelings for JJ but you never had the courage to tell her, until now.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 15





	You're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jennifer Jareau x reader with the prompt, “There’s only one bed.
> 
> Takes place in the 2nd or 3rd season.

For almost three years now you’ve had feelings for JJ but you’ve never said anything because at that time that the two of you met, you couldn’t build up the courage to say something to Jennifer but every time you were around JJ, you couldn’t control the feelings of nervousness and it often causes you to freeze and forget what you wanted tell JJ, so you decided that it was best for you to not say anything about your feelings towards her because you weren’t sure what would happen if you did eventually tell her. And whenever you came into contact with her, you couldn’t determine whether JJ had feelings for you and that was one of the things that scared you the most because you really liked her.

You never knew that JJ felt the same way about you but she misinterpreted that you didn’t like her because you mostly avoided her and never tried to make conversation with her, which caused her to try and push her feelings away to move on, but she couldn’t get her mind off of you. But she couldn’t you were someone that she move on from because she was far too in love with you to let you go or move on to someone else. While you felt the same way for Jennifer but couldn’t tell how you felt because not only did you not have the courage but you part of you never wanted to say anything because you were afraid of getting hurt or rejected because you thought that she wasn’t ready to date anytime soon because of her break up with Will.

Instead of saying anything to Jennifer about your feelings towards her, you buried it deep and tried to stop thinking about her that way but you couldn’t especially not after today.

There wasn’t that many rooms left in the hotel you and the team were staying in because of a convention that was being held, so most of the team had to pair up and share rooms. Even though part of you didn’t want to share a room JJ but with someone else, although the other part of you wanted to because the feelings you have for JJ are something that you couldn’t keep bottled up anymore because every day you spent working with JJ caused your feelings for her to become stronger, even though you tried your hardest to push them away.

As you and JJ rode up to your floor in the elevator, the both of you never even said a single word to each other since you got on the elevator, which made JJ upset because over the past few months you and Jennifer became distant for some reason, and she still didn’t know the reason behind your strange behavior, that began around 6 months ago and starting now she was determined to find out why. __________________________

When you and JJ got into your hotel room, you could almost tell that her demeanor changed quickly. Before you could even notice that the hotel room had one bed, Jennifer had brought something to your attention, that the both of you have been hiding for a while now and everything that she felt for you was about to be revealed.

She confronted you about being distant towards her, her asking you “is there something I did wrong for you to distance yourself from me for a few months, because I really miss being around you and now that I’ve realized I’m in love with you I miss you even more.”

JJ had pleaded with you to give her some sort of explanation.

You immediately reacted because you never knew that she felt this way because she never said anything. “I’m sorry if it felt like I was distancing myself from you, it’s just that for years I’ve always wanted to be with but you were still with Will and I didn’t want to cause any complications in your relationship with will. So I felt that the right thing to do was to distance myself to prevent any further conflict.”

At this point, you were still kind of shocked that JJ had confessed that she’s in love with you. For years, you’ve waited for this moment and you weren’t gonna mess it up by making the mistake of not asking her out.

“ Hey, JJ i wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me sometime for dinner?” If you not busy after this case.” You twiddled with your fingers as you waited for her to answer.

“I would love to Y/N.” Jennifer had told you as she gave you a smile.

It wasn’t until after everything that happened between you and JJ during those moments, neither of you even noticed the sleeping arrangements. JJ was willing to take the couch but you weren’t having any of it.

“JJ, you don’t have to sleep on the couch, I’m more than willing to share the bed with you.”

After your incessant pleading, JJ finally gave in and decided to share the bed with you. Instead of the couch, and she was glad she told you yes because she was kind of tired of sleeping on couches, especially some of the uncomfortable ones in the hotel rooms that they’d stay in when the team has a case.


End file.
